Don't Do it Dattebayo!
by computer2brains
Summary: Hinata makes a wish on her plushie Dattebayo who tries to change her whole perspective on life and tries to get her the boy of her dreams but things keep getting in the way... O.C Dattebayo
1. Enter Dattebayo!

**In this story Hinata is going to be the Narrator remember that!**

* * *

Intro:

My name is Hinata Hyuga.

I'm the typical geek.

I'm good at math and I'm very anti-social.

I've only have two friends in my life and those were Kiba and Shino.

They are very nice to me.

My new hobby is sewing.

I've been working on this plushie for a while that I affectionally call Dattebayo.

He was made to look like my crush Naruto Uzumaki who is tall and has blond beautiful spikey hair with blue eyes.

He's not as good looking but Dattebayo is pretty cute.

He has the spikey blond hair and sewn on slits for eyes.

His smile is like a cat's mouth which makes him look pretty cute.

He's like a guy version of a powerpuff girl just with a completely different outfit.

He has a black and orange outfit which is sewn on.

It a black and orange jacket with orange pants.

If you didn't know I'm your typical violet eyed blue haired geek.

* * *

"Finally I'm finished my first plushie." I said quietly in the comfort of my room 

Today was the day I finished Dattebayo. He wasn't all that but to me he was very special. He was the only thing that reminded me of my beloved Naruto kun and I promised myself I would hold him close and dear.

"Good night...you don't have a name...do you?" I thought of all the times Naruto ever spoke.

"He sure does say Dattebayo alot...that's it! I'll call you Dattebayo! Datte-chan for short!" I said

I thought that maybe if I make a wish on him it would come true but I really regret doing that.

"Datte san I wish you were real." I said as I drifted away to sleep

"Goodnight."

The next morning I woke up and saw Datte standing on me with a cape with a ramen insignia on it.

"Datte-kun...good morning." I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes

I then took another look. "Your alive? Omigosh.." I scooted back into the begining of the bed.

"Yes Dattebayo at your service Master!" Dattebayo said holding his hand towards my first

"Maybe I'm hallucinating...I mean...a plushie I made yesturday is talking to me." I said putting my hands on my head.

"Hey! I am no plushie I am the superhero Dattebayo and I'm here to help you! See I have a cape." Dattebayo said as his cape flowed

"Datte san...how did this happen?" I asked as I looked at him

"I dunno...hormones." he said jokingly

"This is not a joking matter! Either I'm crazy or I just did a miracle."

"You did no such thing master but can I go with you to school?" Dattebayo asked jumping onto my back.

"It's too risky...Dattebayo what if they take you from me." I said looking back at them.

"Aww.." Dattebayo said holding his head down.

But Dattebayo really wanted to see what her school looked like so he climbed in her bookbag and got prepared for an adventure.

* * *

-I'll continue this depending on if anyone likes it or not so let me know plz review!- 


	2. The Inspiration

"Datte san! Where are you? I wanted to wish you goodbye before I head off for school."

I said has I impatiently tried to put on my shoes and head out the door. "Well bye Dattebayo!"

Dattebayo stayed quiet in her bookbag. I picked up my bookbag and headed out the door. In my bookbag Dattebayo stayed feeling cramped. "Must get air...bayo..can't breathe...my stiches hurt.."

Dattebayo busted out of my bookbag. "Much better!"

"Dattebayo! What are you doing I'm already halfway at school. You can't come with me."

"Why not I'm going to find your inspiration for making me and maybe we can all be friends!"

"But um...he likes Sakura." I said as I hung my head down

Dattebayo placed himself on top of my head. "I'll make him love you just as much as I do! You'll see! It'll be perfect Master san! I'll never give up!"

I thought "I guess your a little bit like Naruto too huh..."

"Heh...Thank you Datte san." I said smiling gently

"But for now I'm going to go find your inspiration! Bye Master!" Dattebayo said as he flew through the school halls.

"I'm too tired to stop Dattebayo...be safe ok!?" I said raising one hand

"Yes Master! See you at the end of school!"

Sadly he got lost and bumped into Sakura Haruno. Her pink hair and jade eyes made Dattebayo stop. "...which way is inspiration Ms?"

Sakura picked him up.

"Do you mean the inspiration for making you?" Sakura said holding him

"Yes! Do you know where I can find him!"

"Um he should be heading to first period math." Sakura said pointing left down the hall.

"Thank you MS!!!" Dattebayo flew down the hall to find this first period math person. Little did he know it wasn't a person.

Sakura put her hand to her head. "Did I give a doll directions?! Maybe I'm going crazy."

Dattebayo ran into no other than Sasuke Uchiha the black haired, blue eyed jock.

"Are you 1st period math sir."

"No."

Dattebayo felt the cold shoulder and stepped back.

"Do you know where I can find inspiration?"

"Do I look like an artist to you?"

"No you look like a a guy with a duck's butt for hair but I need to find inspiration!"

You can literally see the static between them.

"At least I don't look like a stupid Naruto doll." Sasuke said poking Dattebayo in the head.

"Hey! I am no doll I am the superhero Dattebayo and I'm trying to help master by finding the inspiration!"

Sasuke kneeled near the wall. "So who's this master? You speak of and what does he or she want with the so called inspiration?"

"Master needs to become friends with the inspiration so they can experience the emotion love!"

"Ok...I get that part so your looking for Naruto? Is Naruto your master?"

Dattebayo thought "If I told him yes he would most likely take me to this Naruto and we can become friends!"

"Yes!"

"Look I'll take you back to your master."

"Thank you um uh...ah...err...uh.."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah what you said."

"Look don't move or say a word got it?"

"Yes Sasuke sir!"

Sasuke picked up Dattebayo and carried him to first period and dropped him Naruto's desk.

"Look is this your doll Naruto?" Sasuke asked sternly

I turned around in my seat to see Dattebayo laying on Naruto's desk.

"Dattebayo?! What have you done..." I thought

"Um oh..he looks alot like me. I guess I'll keep him." Naruto said poking the motionless Dattebayo.

"Oh no! Naruto has Dattebayo...he might tell him...everything! I must get him back before 8th period!" I thought looking at Dattebayo.


	3. My luck has gone from bad to worse

"Um wait Naruto kun." I then paused...I started to think "If I say it's mine then he'll know the jig is up."

"I like your doll."

"Thanks...Hinata right?" Naruto said with a smile

"Yes my name is Hinata Hyuga." I blushed at the fact that he knew my name. Maybe Dattebayo wasn't a bad idea at all.

Mr. Hatake walked in.

"Everyone take a seat and Naruto put the doll away."

Naruto gently slid Dattebayo in his desk.

Mr Hatake had sliver hair but the appearance of a twenty year old.

He was the lazy pervert type.

He always claimed to teach from his book but everyone knows it's a porn in disguise.

Today we are learning Algebra Functions and Equations.

This comes to me naturally but for Naruto it was kind of difficult.

"Kakashi! How do u do this?" Naruto asked waving his hand around

"Ask Sakura and don't call me Kakashi." Mr. Hatake said as he pointed to Sakura

"It made sense for him to tell Sakura to do this.

I mean Sakura is both smart and popular.

She must be better than me in everyway to get Naruto's affection without even trying." I thought holding my hands on my forehead.

Kiba then touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it.

Your way prettier than Sakura.

Naruto is just not smart enough to realise it.

Knowing you you'll steal his heart and no time."

I really wanted to believe Kiba but he said the same thing since grade school. It's no way it's true.

"Thank you Kiba."

Kiba smiled and finished his work.

Ms. Tsuande came in and whispered something to Mr.Hatake.

She shortly left afterward.

"Everyone pack up today is Early dismissal because the excessive heat is making students everywhere hallucinate they saw a doll talking." Mr. Hatake said

He thought "That is the dumbest crap I ever heard but if I can get paid for not working a whole day...I'm out."

Everyone cheered.

My luck has gone from bad to worse.


	4. Naruto kun! What do I say?

* * *

Class was dismissed.

"No Homework just go home and do what teenagers usually do." Mr. Hatake said

**I was still trying to figure out how to get Dattebayo back. I mean he did all of this. I should've tied him to the door or something. **

I looked around to see if Naruto kun was anywhere around. "Naruto kun...Naruto kun...where are you? Dattebayo...Dattebayo come back already." I thought while I looked in almost every locker room.

I spotted him going out the door. Dattebayo was hanging out of the top of his bookbag.

"Datte-kun." I whispered loud enough for Dattebayo to hear.

"I'm ok master...I'll be back tommorow." Dattebayo whispered back

Naruto heard him, but suspected it was someone else so he kept walking.

I followed them.

**I couldn't have possibly let him have Dattebayo he was my most prized possesion...**

I tried to stay hidden **but for some odd reason he always manages to sees** **me.**

I walked up to him.

**It took alot of courage for me to do that.**

"Um uh...Naruto kun..can I have Datte back please!" I yelled just trying to get the words out.

"Are you talking about the plushie...thing in my backpack..." Naruto said

"Iam...his name is Dattebayo...and he's mine..." I stuttured out.

He just looked at me.

**I was scared he wouldn't be my friend let along like me for that matter. I'm just a weird girl. Who makes plushies out of people...I would hate myself too. I didn't deserve him. Why did I make Dattebayo in the first place.**

Without my knowing my eyes started to water and tears slowly fell.

Dattebayo came out of his bookbag and gave me a hug around my arm. "Master san please don't water...it's ok. It'll be alright..I'm sorry for leaving you."

Naruto had to adjust to the settings.

"A girl is crying...

A doll flew out of my bookbag and is comforting her...

Maybe I'm going crazy...but why is she crying...Well it doesn't really matter why. When I was little no one was there to hug me when I was sad. So I'll make her feel happy..That's the least I can do." Naruto thought

Naruto pulled me into a hug.

Dattebayo let go of me."So is this the emotion love...right MASTER SAN!!" he said loudly

Naruto and I froze.

"Lo-ove..." Naruto stuttered

"Datte-kun! Don't say things like that!" I said moving my head really fast that more tears came down.

Naruto wiped the tears off of my face.

Then he gave me a smile. "You have no reason to cry anymore..."

I turned redder than usual. "Um uh thank you Naruto kun..."

"It's ok Dattebayo!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

"Are you talking to me...Inspiration?" Dattebayo said looking up

"Um no...that's my catchphrase...and who's Inspiration?" Naruto asked

"You are! She's master,Sasuke is lst Period Math, and you are Inspiration!" Dattebayo said happily waving his arms around.

Naruto looked over Dattebayo "Oh...you mean so I'm the inspiration for making you!"

"Yes Inspiration! I think you got!" Dattebayo said flying around his head. Then I pulled his cape. **I didn't know it was possible to choke a plushie.**

"Dattebayo!" I yelled gripping his cape tighter.

Naruto started laughing.

"I just realised it but you sound kind of cute when you say Dattebayo...It's usually just something I say."

I blushed.

"So you created him to look like me...but why?"

**I'm at a loss**

**If I admit my love he might not except it...not yet...I'm not ready to risk my heart.**

**If I tell him I wanted to be friends that might be all we will be...**

**I have to say something smart before Dattebayo says something stupid..**


	5. Naruto kun is my newest friend

"Naruto kun...I think I..." My lips halfway mouthed love but I wouldn't let the sound out.

I thought" I can't say I love him...for all I know he loves Sakura..."

"Your really cool! I just wanted to be around you!! I think your awesome!" I said blushing rapidly

"I want to be your friend! I love to be in your presence...it makes me happy. Your the only person who makes me this happy..." I said slowly looking up towards him.

Naruto started blushing. "You...want to be my friend?"

"Yes...I would like that...Dattebayo would like to be your friend too." Hinata said smiling

"Yes Inspiration we can all be this human term friends!" Dattebayo said loudly

"But..Hinataa...you still didn't anwser the question..." Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Actually...I forgot the question..." I said blushing and scratching my cheek

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Ok I was just kidding...you anwsered the question...I guess you just started talking and lost track bayo."

"Bayo?"

"I edited my catchphrase a little...u like it?"

"Yeah. It really suits you.."

Naruto then looked at me with a straight face. "If it anwsers your question...I'll be both of your friends."

"DATTEEEBAYOOO!!!" Dattebayo yelled -it means Yay-

"Thanks Naruto kun!"

Naruto looked at Dattebayo. "Look you so cannot steal my old catchphrase...it's not cool."

"Datte-." -whatever-

"Don't whatever me!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto...how do you understand that?" I said

"It's not the word exactly but the way it's said." Naruto explained

"OH..Well thanks again Naruto kun."

"Your welcome and Um see you at school tommorow Hinata and bring Dattebayo too."

"Yes...Naruto kun."

"Bye Inspiration san!"

"Bye Hinata! Bye Datte!"

Dattebayo and I walked to my house. Then we ran into my room.

"Master san I look foreward to going to school with you everyday! Dattebayo!"

"Oh my..."

**It's like having Naruto everywhere I go. It's ridiculous but somewhat fun...**

I proceded to change into my bed clothes.

"Good Night Datte kun."

"Master san..."

"Yes Datte kun?"

"May I sleep with you tonight?"

"Um ok.."

Datte jumped into Hinata's bed and drifted to sleep.

Hinata did likewise.

* * *

Just to say...Dattebayo is like a child...and Hinata won't be dating a doll so don't think that way...

Thank you.


	6. Sakura's letter and Hinata's heart

The Next day Hinata headed to school with Dattebayo in bag.

"Datte kun...Naruto kun is our friend now." I said smiling

"Yes! It's great! Now we'll become great human term friends!!"

"Oh..Do you know what a friend is?" I asked looking back at him

"...um a person you human term love!" Dattebayo yelled

"Kinda...Datte kun..."

**I'll just let him keep his definition...**

Naruto kun came running towards me.

"Hinata! You brought Datte too...can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked

"Dattebayo! Can I help?" Dattebayo yelled

Naruto pulled his hair. "No because your ripping off my stuff."

"Aw..."

"ano...what is it Naruto kun?" I asked politely

"Can you give this to Sakura chan...please..." he said blushing as he handed me a letter

"Yes Naruto kun..."

**My little heart was crushed...I love him and he tells me to give a love letter to someone else...I just want to breakdown and cry.**

"Thanks Hinata...you one of my best friends now..I luv ya! Cya at 1st period bye! bayo"

"Bye Inspiration san!" Dattebayo said waving his hand

"Heh...Bye Datte.."

**I paused for the first time someone said they loved me...my Naruto kun...I'm so so happy...**

I fainted pounding hard into the ground.

"Master san! Your squishing my cotton! Master san? Master san wake up!" Dattebayo yelled

After hearing the impact Naruto ran back to me. He lifted me up slightly so he could free Datte kun.

I slightly opened my eyes. "Hinata are you ok? You haven't fainted since grade school...what's come over you?" Naruto said holding me up.

"I don't really know but my head hurts alot.." I said rubbing my head

Naruto put his hand on my head. "Your strong. The pain will go away.."

"Un." I nodded.

"Um Hinata thanks again..."

"Your welcome Naruto kun.." I started to run to class.

Naruto reached out to tell me I forgot Dattebayo but I kept running. "I'm going to give Sakura this letter and get it over with...it hurts too much to post pone." I thought

Soon after that thought I ran into Sakura.


	7. Sakura's response and Hinata's reaction

"Um Sakura san...I-I have a letter from Naruto kun for you." I said holding out the letter.

**I couldn't help but wonder what it said...**

"Thank you Hinata san..." Sakura started reading it to herself

The letter read

Dear Sakura chan ,

I've loved you for as long as I could remember but you always paid no heed to me. I know that you may still be in love with Sasuke ,but can you give me a chance please.. If you don't feel the same way for me I understand...I'll just move on ,but I must know your feelings.

Please meet me in the Schoolyard.

-Bayo-,

Naruto

"Thank you for giving me this Hinata san but I have a question."

I looked up at her.

"Do you like Naruto?"

"Um uh...he's a good person..."

"Well I really don't. I'm just keeping up my good girl image. I will never like him in that way. So I'm going to go out with him for a week and break up with him. My excuse is because my parents said so."

Sakura let out a chuckle.

I looked at her almost crying.

"Your- Your an evil person Sakura...You-You don't deserve Naruto..."

Sakura put her finger to Hinata's forehead.

"So I'm a little bitter and? Some guy is supposed to change that!? I get three love letters a week...he's lucky I'm even considering him."

I slapped her.

**I usually wasn't so violent but she was going to just use Naruto kun...I just won't allow it!**

"Naruto is really cool. How could you stand to do that to him...What have all these guys done but show their affection for you...If you don't like Naruto you should turn him down now." I said in a quiet stern voice

Naruto was at the door...he heard everything. He kept the door closed and waited outside the door.

Sakura froze.

"Your right Hinata...I am being quite unfair to these guys. It's only right that I'd be nicer and more sweet."

"No Sakura just be yourself. I know for a fact that your not as mean as you say you are and maybe just maybe...you'll win Sasuke's heart..."

Sakura blushed. "You know...about Sasuke...?"

I nodded.

Sakura just walked away.

I walked back outside and saw Naruto standing there with Dattebayo.

"Hinata...Thank you." He said crying as he pulled me into a hug.

**For me it was a first...Naruto was crying...but he's always so cheery and happy. He was kind of cute though a new side of Naruto kun...I've never seen...**

"Ano...Naruto it was just a letter..." I said trying to make him stop crying

"I appreciate you...standing up for me. Most people classify me like everyone else..."

"You heard...me talking to Sakura?" I said quietly

"Yeah...I'm really happy you didn't let me make that mistake , but...when I find a real girlfriend I will never break her heart...ever."

I blushed.

I started to think "I wonder if I'll be that lucky girl..."

Dattebayo saw water come from Naruto's eyes.

He flew up onto Naruto's head. "Inspiration san...don't water please it's ok!"

"You just realized I was crying?" Naruto said looking up towards Dattebayo.

"Yeah I was taking a nap Dattebayo.."

**The first thing that came to both me and Naruto's mind was...you can take naps???**

"Well I'm ok Dattebayo don't worry..." Naruto said moving his hand up and down.

"Oh and Inspiration san is it me or do you hug Master alot?"

Naruto and I froze.

We both started blushing. I turned the reddest.

"You guys like to turn red too especially Master san."

"Stop it Dattebayo! Your embarrassing us..." I said quietly

"Um...what is this human term Embarrass?"

"Dattebayo I'll tell you later." Naruto said putting his hand on his head.

"But we have to get to class soon." I said as I headed into the door.

Naruto followed.

* * *

Is it me or does this remind you of His and Her Circumstances? Please Enjoy!


	8. Detention!

Naruto and I ran for the door just as Mr. Hatake was just about to close it. "Mr. Hatake were not late! Don't close the door!" Naruto said

"This is the best part of my job." Mr.Hatake said as he started to closed the door.

"Why you!" Naruto grabbed my hand and kicked the door of the henges.

The class and Mr.Hatake went "Oh shit..."

* * *

It's older kids...I can curse at least once or twice!

* * *

"KA-KASHI SENSEI!!!! You can't do that to people! I was about to make my first early since first grade and you just gonna try to close the door! That's is the most bayo I ever heard!"

Naruto said balling his fist.

"And Hinata is never late and your going to give her a tardy because of me! NO way! I won't let that happen!"

"Um ok." Mr.Hatake said with a smile

"OOK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK?! I'M PISSED!"

"Well I don't get paid enough to argue with you...or fix the door. So lets start class."

"Mr.Hatake do we have a tardy?" I asked politely

"No Hinata but you and Naruto do have after school detention." he said calmly

I walked to my seat and Naruto did likewise.

"I never had detention before...and it looks like it may rain today." I said

Kiba and Shino nudged me.

"So your starting to hang out with Naruto lately." Kiba said

"Are you dating." Shino said quietly

I blushed

**I wanted to say yes but I told the truth.**

"No were not...We just became good friends."

Kiba put his hand my shoulder. "Good job...it's only a matter of time before you start dating."

"Kiba..kun." I said blushing

Mr.Hatake taught us the laws of physics today.

"What is the laws named after Newton? I haven't taught this but if you get this right you will be relinquished from detention or a tardy."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Hinata."

"The law of cooling , gravitation, and motion." I said confidently

"Your right Hinata. You don't have to stay after class." Mr.Hatake said

"Well look at the time...Ok your getting dismissed early cause I got a date with Anko and Naruto I'm locking you in. Hinata keep guard and don't let him out til it dark." Mr.Hatake said

He threw her the key.

Everyone left out of the room and Naruto was locked in there with Dattebayo.

Naruto started to ask her a question.


	9. I just don't know!

"Are you going to let me and Dattebayo go...I mean no one else is around..." Naruto said pressing his hands against the locked broken door.

"I can't Naruto kun...It's my duty to resist you until dark." I said reluctantly

"Common Master san let us out please!" Dattebayo said flying around

I pressed my hands against the window on the opposite side. Looking at the rain and the thunder.

"It's raining really hard out there...I hope it's a silent thunder." I said looking doubtfully

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she was looking at.

While he was looking at her he fell asleep on the door's window.

When I walked over to the door I couldn't help but notice Naruto blushing and smiling while he was sleeping.

**He was absolutely beautiful...I didn't want to wake him but we had to get home soon. Dattebayo was sleeping on his back also...**

"Um..Naruto kun..." I said as I slightly tapped the window.

He slightly opened his eyes. "Is it time to go home?"

"Yeah." I said smiling

I unlocked the door.

He stretched his arms out. "I'll walk you home. Do you have an umbrella?"

"I don't...I didn't think it would rain." I said

"I guess were just going to get wet huh." Naruto said with his signature smile

We walked home in the rain together. Then there was shock of lighting it was very loud. I got scared and covered my face.

"Um..Hinata are you ok?" Naruto said trying to calm me down.

I looked up at him.

He was really close to me.

I started to blush.

Then another wave of thunder struck.

It was louder than the first.

I started to cry.

Naruto stood in front of me and held his hands over my ears.

"Naruto...kun.." I managed to say

"I don't you to cry.Your too beautiful for that...I mean your too cool for that!" He said smiling

**He called me...beautiful...I'm so happy...**

"Thank you..Naruto kun ,but how are we going to walk like this?" I said managing to bring up a smile

"I don't know...hmm.." Naruto said putting one finger to his face.

Another wave of thunder struck.

I closed my eyes as I heard it. I managed to fall to my knees.

Naruto down with me. "Hinataa...your uniform is all muddy now..." Naruto proceeded to clean off my uniform.

Then it happened again. I started crying. "Naruto I hate the thunder. It's so scary!" I said gripping the mud in my palms. My hair started to fall to the sides of my face from the rain.

Naruto held his hands against my ears. "I'll protect you."

**Naruto kun's kind words brought me happiness...I was truly happy.**

Naruto then started leaning towards me.

Then we kissed...

I started blush with maximum fury. Then I started to stutter. "uu-uum uh...Na-Naruto-ku-kun."

He blushed also. "Did I just..."

"Yeah..."

The rain continued on but for some odd reason the thunder stopped. Afterwards we managed to get to my house.

"Um uh...Naruto kun...are you taking Dattebayo?" I said blushing

"Yeah. Um bye Hinataa...see you later." Naruto said blushing

"Bye.."

**

* * *

**

**-Hinata's mind**

**Naruto kun...kissed me. It's like a dream come true! That was my first kiss too... I'm so happy! **

* * *

**-Naruto's Mind**

**I kissed Hinata chan. What was I thinking?! I'm such an idiot! Now I'm going to blush everytime I see her. Ugh what a drag...What should I do?! Should I ask her out or leave it alone...DO I even like her? What's up with that! I am so frustrated!**

* * *

"I guess I have to wait til tommorow to figure out my feelings." Naruto said as he walked home to his house. 


	10. He's a mind reader!

"Inspiration saan...Good Morning." Dattebayo said as he jumped on Naruto's head

"Datte...Hi." Naruto said wiping the sleep from his eye.

"Datte what time is it?" Naruto asked

Dattebayo went to the nearest clock in Naruto's bedroom. "Well...um...2 lines one long and one short..two dots. And two circles."

"You don't know how to tell time?!" Naruto asked rubbing his face constantly

"Yes...noo.."

Naruto got up and looked at the clock.

"It's seven o clock...gosh Datte..well wait here I'm going to go change for school ok?"

"Yes...Inspiration san!"

"Wait...a sec...How did I get at Inspiration san's house?" Dattebayo asked himself

"Maybe I learn how to make Inspiration love...Master! I must look around for clues!" Dattebayo said

Dattebayo went around scavaged through Naruto's stuff.

"Hmm nope that's not credible!" Dattebayo said as he threw some magazines around.

"Wait! -DATTEBAYO- I found it!" Dattebayo found a chain with a blue stone on it.

"This looks cool! I guess this is Inspiration san's favorite item." Dattebayo said as he placed it back

"Dattebayo common we have to meet Hinata today." Naruto said walking out the door

"Inspiration san!!! Wait up!!" Dattebayo said as flew onto Naruto's back.

As opened the door he saw me.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata chan...Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh..."

Dattebayo hit Naruto in the back.

"Spit it out Inspiration san!"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said stuttering for the first time in his life

**I knew this was a bad idea...**

"I came to meet you so you wouldn't have to rush..." I said with an reluctant smile

What I really thought was "Aw...I came to late...I wanted to see him without a shirt on..."

"Um...ok thanks...I guess we should get walking." Naruto said walking behind Hinata

Naruto would begin to avoid my gaze. When I looked at him he would look away with a blush.

**I guess he's starting to act a little like me now.**

Dattebayo looked puzzled "Inspiration san have you fallen in love with Master already?! I didn't even do anything oh poo..."

Naruto freaked slightly turning his head to Dattebayo. "If you speak another word about that I will beat you with your own arms and kick you with your own feet."

Dattebayo got scared. "INNN-SPIRATION SANNNN!!! I'm sorry...don't do that...it sounds super scary and I won't be able to walk anymore!!" He said crying

"Gawd I was just kidding...and what about this falling in love with Master stuff anyway?"

I slightly turned.

"Datte-ku-" I was interrupted

**Oh no...busted...If I don't say anything he will blurt it-**

"It was my mission! It's what I came to life for!" Dattebayo blurted

"..."

**YOU FOOL!! YOU PROBABLY RUINED MY LOVE LIFE WITH THE ONLY TRUE GUY I ACTUALLY LOVED!!!!!**

Naruto and Dattebayo could feel my yelling in my head. "Ouch." Naruto said

"Hinata you yelled in your mind so hard that it hurt...are you ok?"

**Naruto and his questions...always with the questions and Dattebayo is dead when we get home!! **

With all of my evil thoughts I managed to keep a smile.

Dattebayo was shivering from fear.

"Earth to Hinata??"

"Un. I'm here...what happened to Dattebayo-kun? "

**HE MUST HAVE SENSED HIS DEMISE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Another shiver ran down Dattebayo's cotton.

Then I looked closely. "Can he read minds?" I thought to myself

"YES I CAN and your thoughts are very very creepy Master san." I punched him

"Wow..that really hurt Master san." Dattebayo said very slowly. I think he was trying to be sarcastic

Naruto looked puzzled. "Hi-Hinata are you ok?"

"Un but ..now that Datte-kun can read my thoughts I have no where to hide my personal things and my thoughts. My love..."

"My love?!"

I started blushing. "I meant love life and friendships and all my troubles.." I said sweating rapidly

"Oh..Wait you have a love life -bayo-." Naruto said walking closer to me.

"I don't know...maybe one day..I'll have one..."

**With you.**

"With INSPIRATION SAN!!!!"

Naruto and I both blushed. "N-no...it's not like that really." We both said in unison

"Why do always read my tho-."

**I had to stop myself...If I said thoughts then Dattebayo wouldn't have been blurting out stupidies**** again...gotta be careful.**

"Master san...the reason is because your my creator and I can only read my creator's thoughts."

"So she was thinking...me? That was really nice of her. I won't know for sure until she tells me...so I'll just leave it alone." Naruto said smiling and blushing

I looked at him. "I wonder if he figured it out..." I blushed to the fullest extent.

"Master were at school!" Dattebayo said

"We can't be late today." Naruto said

All of them managed to make it to class in one piece but they found a new student.

* * *

Who do you think the new student is?? 

_-I got the stupidities from a comic I read on deviant art-_

_I think that was the only thing I copied..._

_Srry I havent put a new chapter up in a while...I was brainstorming on who the new student was...Yeah I know! The next one should be up around tommorow if you want in anywhere as near as long! So review stay tuned and be happy!! I made Hinata kinda violent but she doesn't hit people that hard and I make her thoughts anything I want because you never see her thinking in the show! See I always win!_


	11. Naruto's big mouth!

- I have to concertrate really hard during school. I will update when I can.-

* * *

"My name is Sai...line please?" 

Mr.Hatake took out a tablet "uh...we'll just go with root."

"Anyway my name is Sai Root. I am a prestigious student who joined the secret organization when I was little because of my superb geniusness. The reason I'm here with you guys is because I don't have the mental license...sadly I need a high school education..."

"But you said you were a genius." Naruto said

"Didn't you hear me just because I'm a genius but they need proof..."

"Soo just take an IQ test and they'll skip you..."

There was a dramatic pause in the room.

Mr. Hatake looked at Sai. "He doesn't even know his last name? What kind of genius is he?" he silently

Sai looked around the classroom. Everytime he would stop and give his classmates nicknames silently. Depending on what they were doing and their facial features.

Naruto- Penisless Blond with Penisless blond doll

Sakura- Old Hag

Sasuke- Emo bastard

Chouji- Fatty

Ino- Ugly

Shikamaru- Lazy ass

Neji- girl

Tenten- Panda bear

Kiba- Dog Breath

Shino- Creepy Bug guy

Then he looked at me. He thought I was pretty I guess.

He then kept staring. All throught class Sai stared at me. When he stared at me Naruto and Dattebayo stared at him. I was just very flustered at the fact so much staring was going on.

Kiba and Shino stared at Naruto and Sai. Together they said "Love Triangle."

The whole class went silent "..."

Naruto and Sai went "Love Triangle?!!" Naruto and Sai looked at each other and growled

"You know what you can't just come and march your butt in here! YOU CAN EXPECT TO GET A GIRL SO FAST! ESPECIALLY NOT HINATA!"

"I want you to try to stop me you penisless blond." Sai said holding his finger to forehead

"Get your hands off of me and you wouldn't dare do anything with Hinata! You wouldn't dare!"

Sai kissed me.

**Sai kissed me...out of the blue...he's a better kisser than Naruto! Although I'm sadly admiting that...ok who am I kidding...I enjoyed it...a little but I love Naruto kun..**

Naruto and Dattebayo kun froze.

Naruto grabbed him by the shirt. "Look you better watch yourself you can't go around kissing out of the blue she doesn't even know you!"

Sai gave him a glare. "What are you her boyfriend?"

ooes when all around the classrooms as they waited for his response.

Naruto spoke without even thinking about the question. "Maybe I am what are you going to do about it?!"

**"Did I just say I was her boyfriend?? But were not even dating...I can't just announce something like that!"** Naruto thought to himself hesitantly **"What have I gotten myself into?"**

* * *

**I'm sorry for keeping my readers waiting! I'm trying really hard to get into the school I want and pass the High School Placement Test which is coming soon! So I'm studying really hard!!! And...I'll try my hardest to update alot on weekends! YAY WEEKENDS!!! -Sorry For the inconvience! Thks for reading and look foreward to the next chapter!!**


	12. Love and Death threats!

"Um Hinataa...I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind...I'm really sorry." Naruto said quietly rubbing the back of his head while holding Sai's shirt tightly.

I froze.

**Naruto kun said I was his girlfriend...he said I was his girl...friend?! Girl...friend... **

That single thought ran through my mind for the longest I could remember. Then I remembered blanking out..

Naruto let go of Sai to come to my rescue. He asked Mr.Hatake for permission to take me to the infirmary. Sai requested to come too. Dattebayo latched himself onto Naruto's back. Dattebayo stared at Sai with an evil glare.

"I'm picking her up penisless." Sai said reaching for her.

Naruto started to stop grabbed his wrist. "No...I am."

Sai gave him a glare. Naruto proceeded in picking her up holding her back and legs. He proceeded in walking with her.

"Don't leave me!" Sai yelled at Naruto loud enough to get Dattebayo attention. Naruto kept walking towards Ms.Shizune's Infirmary.

Dattebayo turned his head with an evil grin. He started growling turning his head half away around to face Sai.

Sai's face turned pale from Dattebayo demeanor. You could physically see the black aura surrounding him. Sai face angered Dattebayo he jumped towards him with anger. Sai caught Dattebayo from under his arms.

"What the hell!?" Sai's face was confused he never saw anything like this.

Naruto turned around when he heard his response. "What now frea-" Naruto turned around seeing Dattebayo struggling in Sai's hands to hit him. "Dattebayo?! What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting my revenge for Master san!" Dattebayo said "I wanna kick his ass!!"

Naruto looked at Dattebayo funny. "Dattebayo?! When did you learn how to talk that way?!"

"I could hear 1st Period Math san sing a song. It went "HOW MANY PEOPLE WANNA KICK SOME ASS!!!""

"I bet Sasuke's emo ass would be singing that." Naruto said slyly making sure he didn't drop Hinata.

Sai constantly moved him. He was thinking "It's a doll!? That talks and moves I assume...Does it have a battery or something?! What's up with that!?"

Naruto noticed Sai's suffering. "Look dumb ass he talks get over it! He's alive let him go so he can finish singing happily."

Sai let him go.

"Datte who sings that song anyway..."

"I think he said something about Stroke 9..."

Dattebayo jumped on Naruto's back and started singing.

"How many people wanna kick some ass?

Dattebayo turned to Sai.

I used to be a nerd  
Grew up in the suburbs  
Nothing there ever went wrong  
I made it up in this song

I talk about the hood  
I say stuff like it's all good  
Tell people I'm down with all the cool kids downtown  
When I've never even been there

When Dattebayo started this verse he turned to Sai again.

It pissed Sai off though.

How many people wanna kick some ass?  
I do I do  
And how many people sick of holding it back?  
I am  
Well I am too!"

"Dattebayo...stop singing were here." Naruto said turning his head way halfway.

Dattebayo stopped singing and stood very still.

"Ms. Shizune san... Hinata fainted again." Naruto said

The short black haired nurse laid her down onto a bed. She wore a black robe with a white sash around her waist.

"The last time she had to come here for fainting was because she was in love with someone..." Shizune said putting a facecloth on her head with ice.

"Love?!" Sai and Naruto said in unison

Naruto started blushing.

Sai started blushing. "Love at first sight I guess she loves me huh."

Dattebayo whispered "Consider this a death threat...you will suffer if Hinata falls for you."

Sai and Naruto heard him. Shizune was too busy helping Hinata.

Sai felt a shiver. "That doll is a cute version of Chucky...and I ain't talkin about Finster..." Sai thought

Naruto thought "This wasn't the first time...but who does she love...it can't possibly be Sai...but what about me...my chances are high...does she love me?"


	13. Faint Affects

-Edit- I'll make it more longer...because it was relatively short..and I guess it did suck...I changed it to make it more exciting!! I hope u like the longer version better!

* * *

"She should start waking up soon. When she does she'll blurt out her feelings like last time but now that she matured it may go a little bit differently..." 

Shizune said placing another wet face cloth on her head. Shizune proceeded into story.

_

* * *

_

_--Flashback-- 5th Grade_

_Shizune's POV_

_It was Valentine's Day and Hinata finally summoned her feelings to give her chocolates to Naruto. Hinata walked up to Naruto during recess. "Um uh...Naruto k-kun I have something to give..." Naruto looked at the chocolates. "For me? That's cool! Sakura must have realized her feeling for me! Sakura saan!!! Oh I almost forgot." Naruto gave Hinata a tight sqeeze. "Thanks." He then ran off to chase Sakura for the millionth time. Hinata fainted. Neji dragged her to the infirmary. _

_"Ms. Shizune san...Hinata fainted!"_

_"Does she do this often" I asked._

_Neji took out his hand. "1 , 2 , 3 , 4, um 40 times a month."_

_"Wow.." I said shockingly._

_Hinata rose quickly "I want to have Naruto kun's babies!"_

_The room had an awkward silence. _

_Hinata was so flustered she slammed her head back into the infirmary bed._

* * *

_"What might happen...now..." Naruto said_

_"I dunno...maybe I can learn a little about her.." Sai said awaiting me to wake up_

_Naruto stared at me a few times. "She looks so peaceful..." he whispered so no one could hear._

_Sai thought I was adorable. Ms. Shizune had to even stop him from giving me a kiss._

_I continued to sleep. _

_"Hmm...that's odd...she's not waking up as quickly as I thought...um Naruto." Ms. Shizune said slightly turned her head towards Naruto. _

_Naruto replied. "Un.."_

_"Can you place your lips less than a centimeter away from hers."_

_Naruto blushed furosciously. "Ms. Shizune...won't that just make her faint again..."_

_"Not if you do exactly what I say...she'll stay awake for sure."_

_Sai was jealous. He was down right angry. _

_"Hey that's not fair!" He yelled _

_Dattebayo and Naruto gave him a evil look. _

_Ms. Shizune looked at him. "I didn't leave you out ...you get the best part."_

_"What is that?!"_

_"You'll see.."_

_Shizune lifted me up and me over to Sai. _

_"Hold her like a backwards hug." Sai did what she said. He wrapped his hands around her waist._

_I muttured "Naruto kun.."_

_Shizune put one finger in the air. _

_"Yes my plan is working! Ok Naruto your turn! Hold her shoulders and hold your lips slightly away from hers." _

_Naruto did what was asked of him. _

_Shizune was surprised that he wasn't so uneager to do it because...Naruto wouldn't kiss someone he didn't like or care about. _

_"Is it possible that...she stole his heart?" Shizune muttured _

_Naruto kissed me._

_**I wasn't conscious of what I was doing but my body just moved.**_

I kissed him back but with an deeper intent. My tongue trailed itself into his mouth.

Naruto stepped back. "Hinata..."

When I realised he wasn't there I woke up. Not realizing what I have done I gave a smile and a wave.

I then noticed Sai holding his arms around me. His head was on my shoulders.

**He was crying...**

* * *

ARE U GUYS HAPPIER NOW! Well Iam! I think I've outdone myself with this chapter. Thank you for being truthful!! Look foreward to the next! If u already commented. Plz log out so u can comment again. Srry 4 the inconvience!


	14. Naruto's Jealousy

"Why is Sai crying did I make him...cry..."

I turned around and hugged him. "I'm sorry Sai...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did..."

Sai held me close for what seemed to be for like 2 minutes. I held him back. "I never made anyone cry before.." I thought to myself.

Naruto placed his hand onto his head. "Even though I kissed her...If felt like it wasn't her kissing me...It felt weird. Why did I even do that?! Did she tongue kiss me??" Naruto said quietly. When he thought about it he started blushing miraculously.

"Naruto kun! Are you ok..." I asked. To me he looked kinda flustered and I wasn't really sure what was happening.

"Um yeah I'm ok...um..." Naruto stuttured.

I smiled "Naruto kun your acting like me now." I managed to let a giggle out.

Naruto gave an awkward smile. "Kissed a girl twice...Why aren't I happy.. I just don't know anymore...maybe it's Sai. Maybe I'm jealous...I don't want him to be hugging her that way...he might take her away from me but why?" He thought

His smile soon turned into a scowl he directed it to Sai.

Sai's sad face turned into a smirk.

Naruto could tell he was toying with me.

He didn't care.

He was just using me for his own personal reasons.

"WHY!? WHY DO YOU HUG HER LIKE YOU CARE! YOU DON'T LIKE HER! YOU DONT!! THE FIRST FACE THE CATCHES YOUR EYE YOUR ALL UP ON THEM! YOU DON'T LIKE HER YOU JUST WANT HER FOR HER BODY! YOUR THE WORST OF THE WORST! I HATE YOU!!!" Naruto's words were hateful. I could see the anger in his facial expressions.

It really scared me.

I've never seen Naruto kun this angry...

He continued yelling at Sai.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto kun...your scaring me..."

"Your scaring me..."

"Naruto kun please stop..."

Naruto continued on not hearing what I said.

Sai punched him in the stomach. "Look! Hinata's talking to you. You shouldn't be that way!

Listen for once in your dumb founded life!"

Naruto coughed up blood.

I wanted to go to him.

I really wanted to comfort him.

I wanted to make him feel better.

I wanted to make sure he was ok...but I couldn't.

My body wouldn't move. I was in shock...My Naruto kun was coughing up blood.

He was hurt and it was all my fault.

Ms. Shizune checked everything to make sure he was ok. Everything was fine but the only thing that was hurt...was his heart.

Naruto walked over to Sai.

He grabbed his collar and pinned him at the door. "Are you happy now." Naruto said with an depressed look.

"Actually I am. I stole your girl on the first day. You must really suck. I let you know when...I get laid." Sai said licking his lips "I bet it's her first time. I'll make it hurt." Sai was quiet enough for only Naruto to hear.

"You BITCH! I hate you!"

Naruto punched him.

Ms. Shizune and Hinata gasped

Sai's nose and mouth started to bleed.

"Naruto kun! What is wrong with you!?" I yelled. I picked up Dattebayo and ran away.

"Hinata Wait!!" Naruto reached his hand out to her

"Leave me alone Naruto! Stay away from me and Dattebayo! I don't want to see you anymore!!!"

Naruto felt his heart breaking.

It was the worst feeling he's ever had.

It made him feel like dying...

Ms.Shizune took Sai and Naruto to Mr.Hatake.

* * *

Edit: You expected fluff didn't u? Well not this chapter!!! BWAHAHAHAHA! I feel pretty sad...but it's High School...I can assume things like this happen. I left Dattebayo out for the most part! You'll figure out next chappie but I absolutely had 2 update!! Consider the next chapters the rising action! ENJOY!

Augh I edited again!


	15. Everything happens oh so fast

**I can't believe Naruto. What's wrong with him...**

"Dattebayo?" He was still motionless.

"Dattebayo wake up please!" Dattebayo didn't even budge.

I just broke down. "First Naruto kun goes on a rampage. Now...Dattebayo isn't moving...my life is falling apart." I ran outside to sit on the well in the schoolyard.

**I feel horrible...Naruto kun...is becoming a completely different person. **

**I don't want anything to do with him. So I'll just stay away from him maybe forever.."**

I clutched Dattebayo to my chest and started crying. "I can't stay away from Naruto...I love him so much!"

"Nehh...Water...and Master san.." Dattebayo awakened.

"Dattebayo!" I yelled surprised to see he was ok.

"Master san! I heard you watering...and what happened between you and Inspiration san?"

I looked away from Dattebayo slightly.

"Master san where is Inspiration san!"

I just ignored him.

"MASTER!"

More tears fell down my eyes. "What do you want me say?! I don't love him anymore!! He's really violent! I hate him! Do you want me to say that about Naruto kun!? HUH!?"

Dattebayo looked sad. "Master san your yelling at me.." Dattebayo pressed his hands against his face.

I lifted Dattebayo up into a hug. "Dattebayo...I'm sorry. Please don't be sad.."

"Ok...Master san...sniff."

I giggled. "You know...your still as cute as when I made you."

Dattebayo smiled. "Thank you Master san!!!"

Dattebayo jumped out of my hands and ran.

"Hey where are you going Datte-san!!" I yelled

"If you don't want me to go chase after me!" Dattebayo said as he started to run faster.

I ran after him.

I tried to keep up wit him but for a plushie he's pretty quick!

He ran around the school. Little did I know...He was looking for Naruto but instead he bumped into Sai.

"Grr.." Dattebayo growled at Sai.

Sai licked his tongue at Dattebayo. They exchanged taunting gestures until Hinata caught up to them.

"Sai san..um I'm sorry that Dattebayo ran into you.." I said with a respectful bow.

Sai gripped her in a hug. "It's ok...Hinata chan..."

"I- I'm very sorry what Naruto kun did to you..."

"Oh He's a jerk anyway...but Hinata I have a question?"

"Un.."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *


	16. He does love me

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

"No one has ever asked me that question before." 

Sai looked at me. He looked so charming.

"Isn't that more of a reason to say yes."

**I thought about it. In a way he was right. I never had a boyfriend before.. He is basically perfect. He's sweet, nice, and strong...**

Dattebayo turned to me with a glare. He whispered. "What about Inspiration san!"

**Then it hit me. I couldn't have forgotten about Naruto kun.. I know he isn't perfect...no one is. I didn't stick to who I really wanted... I wanted Naruto kun...**

**No I want Naruto kun. He's my knight...and I must not knock him off his horse! I musn't...be mean. I...I...**

"I'm not good enough for Naruto or you! I'm weak and horrid! Just...I want...I want to be with Naruto kun again.. I want him with me. I want to feel the way I do around him! I want his warmth and care! I need him... I just need..."

I broke into tears. I never rose my voice that high before. I continued to mutter Naruto kun as I wiped my tears.

Then I felt someone holding my hands. It was very warm and comforting. I felt slightly happy. The tears continued to flow. Dattebayo looked above my head very happily. Sai looked as if he didn't care. It was no other than Naruto.

He wiped my tears and kissed me on the cheek. He whispered "I'm here for you and I will always be if you allow me to. I love you."

**I admitted his feelings to me...He loves me am I dreaming? He really loves me.."**

"Inspiration san!! You can to your senses!!! Finally you realized how much you love Master!!! YAY!!! HIP HIP HORRAY!!! HIP HIP HOORAY!!"

Naruto looked at Sai. "I guess your little plan is ruined huh Sai.."

Sai looked at him. His eyes looked almost as if killing intent. "Uzumaki...you haven't won just yet and Hinata I'll see you later."

"He doesn't give up!!" Naruto said

"Um...Naruto kun...I-I did you really mean...-um-uh...Naru-to-kun...I mean..."

"Yes Hinata I couldn't bear for you to fall in love with another guy when you were right there in front of my face. Especially not Sai.


	17. Complications

"Naruuto kun!" I turned around to hold him. I pressed my face into his shirt and started crying. I gripped his shirt tightly while I was hugging him I could feel his heart beat. It moved faster and faster. He returned the hug slowly with a small blush. Holding me closer to him. He layed his head upon mine. We slowly fell onto the ground. Our backs against the wall. He continued to hold me. Dattebayo sat there looking at us with a smile. I slightly muttured his name again.

**I'm happy...really seriously happy. **

**I knew I had to stop crying eventually but I just couldn't. I want to but I can't.**

Naruto started to speak to me. "Hinata?"

I raised my head to him. Smiling with tears steady flowing.

"Your perfect. You've always have been."

I froze.

**Today I've had many surprises.. He loves me and thinks I'm perfect. **

I gave him a small peck on the lips.

**I don't remember kissing anyone before...have I ever kissed anyone before?**

Naruto wasn't shocked at what I did he just gave me a smile.

"Naruto kun...Did I ever kiss you before?"

"Yeah...When you fell unconscious and Sai was holding you. Technically I kissed you but then you..."

Naruto held his mouth turning a bright red.

I put two and two together and started blushing too.

"I french kissed you?" I said trying to hide my blush.

"Un...it was wicked..."

I started blushing harder.

**He thinks I'm a good kisser...**

* * *

-Ramdom Fangirl Moment - OMG OMG OMG!!!! HE THINKZ IMZA GOOD KIZZER!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!! WUVZ SO MUCHIES!!! 

-This would happen to Hinata if she was a evil fangirl! ROLL THE TEXT PLZ!-

* * *

"Naruto kun I guess I should tell you...When I fall unconscious I tend to act on my inner desires or emotions..Ms. Shizune told me this. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"Hinata...you sure do apologize alot." Naruto said smiling

I blushed and turned away slightly. I scratched my cheek. "Naruto kun...your right huh.." I giggled.

"Um Hinata...I guess we can date now..." Naruto said trying to avoid my eyes. If he had looked directly towards me. He would have lost all courage to say his statement if he did.

"Not exactly..."

"Huh?!"


	18. Parents Huh?

"Um...Naruto kun...I can't date.."

"But why?"

"My parents are very strict and they said I can't date until my 25. They also specificly said I couldn't date you Naruto.."

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

-10 year old Hinata- 

-In the kitchen with her mom and dad-

* * *

Mr. Hyuga was cutting and carrots and Ms.Hyuga was preparing desserts. Hinata was washing her hands getting ready. 

"Um mommy...do you know Naruto kun?" I said rinsing my hands.

Ms.Hyuga froze.

Mr.Hyuga banged the knife hard into the dashboard. They both gave her evil looks.

"If you speak one word of that Vile Imbecile I will disinherit you." Ms. Hyuga said

"Naruto Uzumaki is a troublemaker...I will not allow you to date him! You can never go out with him and if you do you'll be sorry."

**I was scared for my life. My mom and my dad threatened me just because I asked about Naruto. If I told them I loved them I would have died on the spot...I got to be careful..**

"But Daddy I didn't as-"

"QUIET!"

* * *

"Um Naruto kun..y'see...my parents hate you." 

Naruto banged his head against the wall. "Damn it...why?"

I put my hands on the bottom of my face. "I dunno they just shunned you..."

Dattebayo jumped on Naruto's head. "Well we convinced you to fall in love with Master san...I guess were going to have to make her parents fall in love with you too."

"Do you really know how wrong that sounds.." Naruto said jokingly

"Inspiration san! Let's go home ok -bayo-!!"

"Ok Datte." Naruto said with a sincere smile.

**I never saw him smile like that. I mean he smiles alot but I have a feeling he was really happy. I mean really really happy. I like seeing him like this...**

Naruto took my hand. He helped me up.

"Hinata chan...I look foreward when I can really be your boyfriend."

That phrase made me blush. I was so happy...I'm always happy nowadays to huh?

* * *

Outside of the School

* * *

We went our seperate ways. I kept Dattebayo. 

"Bye Hinataa!!" Naruto said waving his hand back and forth

I started to run back to him. I caught up to him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later Naruto kun!"

Naruto lifted my head up and gave me a kiss. "Yeah...I'll see you later..sweetie."

I blushed like crazy. "Sweetie?!"

"I'm just playing Hinata but I'll see ya tommorow ok?"

"Un.."

* * *

Author NOTES OMG

I haven't written author notes in a while. I guess I didn't have enough time! Anywho thanks everyone who's supporting the story! But believe the story isn't over because he admitted his feelings...Talk bout incomplete story! Sai is way too stubborn in this story to give up and trust that I didn't forget about the other characters!!!

Please stay tuned!! So many conflicts!! T-T So little time...plz review!!


	19. My new boyfriend?  NOWAY!

If you haven't noticed some of the better chapters are longer...maybe I'm just lazy! This is one of the longer ones. Enjoy! Warning slight NaruHina and SaiHina. Also slight Parental Control! Not the story in the story!!! Well ENJOY!!

* * *

The next day,

"Naruto kun...I have bad news.." I walked towards him in front of my gate. Now Naruto walks to my house and waits for me in the front. We walk to school together so can both get to school early.

"Yes...Hinata." I started to reach to give him a hug but my parents were peering at us through a window. My mom was holding a whip and one hand and My dad was holding a shot gun in the other. I was very sure they were willing to break a window or two to get a clean shot of Naruto kun. "Nevermind Naruto kun...I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

My parents continued to plot as Naruto kun and I left.

"We need to keep her away from that wrechid imbecile.." My mom said tighting her whip as I looked back at her to see if she was still staring.

My dad reloaded his shotgun."We need to find her a boyfriend suitable to our tastes."

"Let's pay her school a little visit.."My mom said as she and My father decided to take the backway to my school.

I looked around to make sure my parents were gone. I hooked my arm into his and started to speak.

"Ok Naruto kun...My parents are devious and will try to make you stay away from me with every fiber of their being."

"Um..Ok..."

"So Naruto kun If they catch me kissing you or anything I'll be in big big trouble... They try to kill you too.."

Naruto shivered with fright. I doubt nobody wanted to kill him before. Although it has been said more than once or twice. Nobody actually meant it though. He said the word as it was a foreign language of some sort.

"Ki-ll..."

"Yes..literally kill."

Then Dattebayo popped out of nowhere. "Inspiration san!! Don't worry!! They'll love you too!!"

Naruto gave him a sarcastic glare. "Sure they will."

I hugged Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto kun. They'll like you...eventually. We just have to keep them from finding me a boyfriend.. That is what they are bound to do next."

Naruto gave me a hug. "No way..they're not going to take you away from me. That is something I'll make sure of."

I blushed. "Naruto kun...you know you don't try to hide the meaning of what you say anymore."

"What's there to hide? I love you and I want to be with you. Nobody will stop me from doing such."

We walked to school. We were early for once but something wasn't right. When me and Naruto got in class our hands were brushing against each others. My parents stood in the front of the room. Everyone looked at me and Naruto.

My parents gave Sai their cards and left the classroom. They both gave Naruto an evil glare when he walked by. Sai gave Naruto a smirk and me a sincere smile. After that moment I realised what happened. My parents hooked me up with Sai Root..

Sai walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Your with me now...Hinata chan. It's law." He said with a smirk. Sai then walked back to his seat like nothing happened. Naruto gave him a evil glare. He knew something had happened. I started to cry.

Naruto hugged me and said it was ok. He knew Sai said something stupid but he didn't know it could affect the way we or think about each other. What he didn't know is that...I'm Sai's girlfriend now.

I spent the rest of the day sad. I just sat there. I didn't anwser any problems or do any of the assignments. I just sat there and thought how my parents basically ruined my life. Naruto and Dattebayo was very worried about me. They would look over and see my depressed and sad. Naruto couldn't bear it. He wanted to make me feel better. By anyway possible...

After school Sai stood infront of me. "Hinata...your parents requested I take you home."

I looked at him with tears. I thought my parents might do something mean and hurtful to Naruto. Like taunt and hurt him. So I went with Sai leaving Dattebayo and Naruto behind.

"If you touch Hinata in any kind of way I will hunt you down myself! You hear me!!" Naruto yelled

Sai held my hand just to make Naruto angrier. When Sai couldn't see Naruto or Dattebayo anymore he started to talk. "You know Hinata...don't think of me as your parent's worker. Just think of me the way you think of Naruto. I'm sorry if this is inconvient for you."

**Then break up with me already!**

"I can't break up with you because I promised your parents I would be perfect towards you." Sai said calmly

**SHIT!**

When we were almost half way to my house Sai took me to a store. He bought me a bouquet of roses. "Only roses this sweet should go to the one who's the sweetest."

I blushed slightly but kept my composition.

**That was close if...I started to smile he would think I like him or something...**

Sai kissed me for less than a milli second still keeping his face close to mine. "I like you but I want you to be happy. I'll do everything that Naruto could only hope to do. I will love you better than he does."

I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry..Sai but only Naruto kun can make me happy. Even if you do things he can't do. He'll try his hardest until he suceeds. That's why I love him Sai...not you."

He gave a faint smile. "We'll just see how long that lasts...Hinata."

"We'll just see huh Sai." I said giving him a middle toned look.

Sai led her back to her house. "Thanks for walking me home Sai I appreciate it."

He gave me another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me."

"And Sai...I would appreciate it...if you would stop kissing me.. You may be my boyfriend now but I only have eyes for Naruto kun."

"Hinata I can't gurrantee I will stop completely but I'll try." Sai said with a smirk.

I then walked into my house to have a stern talking to with my parents.

* * *

Oooo wonder what will happen. Everything was moving so perfectly then BAM Hinata's parents are being evil! Then Sai becomes Hinata's boyfriend out of the blue? Wow Naruto must be pissed! I hope Dattebayo kicks Sai butt!! Wait I'm the author...BWAHAHAHA...I can do whatever I want huh...anyway!

But yeah this is longer than my usual! I was bursting with ideas I couldn't help myself!!! SERIOUSLY!!! -It was getting good!- I mean seriously!! But yeah thks for reading!! If you read plz comment!! I know when you come by...I read the stats.. lol Don't be afraid to criticize me!

Hmm...The main couple is NaruHina. SaiHina is crack -but it's in my story because I do indeed think they look cute together but NARUHINA pwns all!! This alone should tell you the ending couple! I hope it isn't 2 much. I hope this anwsers any questions you may have!


	20. What?

I entered my house and sat on the couch. In front of me was my mother and my father reading the newspaper. I waited patiently and started to speak. "Mother...Father were you the ones who put Sai up to this?"

My mother reached for a near by glass and started to drink. My father responded. "Yes we did. We did this for your own good."

"Father you have no right to interfere with my love life! No right at all!! I refuse to let you interfere with me and Naru-"

I quickly covered my mouth. I almost blurted Naruto kun...if I finished that sentence they would have forbade me from seeing him.

"Do you have any business with that Imbecile..."

"Look Daddy he isn't stupid or an imbecile I love him and you can't stop me!"

I pressed my hands against my lips.

**I just did what I was trying to stop myself from doing at first. Here it comes.**

I held my eyes closed tightly waiting for what they might say.

"What is your meaning love?! You will not talk to Naruto anymore...ever."

I felt anger burst from inside of me. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME FATHER!"

"I own you and you will respect my wishes for you or you and him will be punished."

My mother then looked at me.

"You will also date Sai until your over that Idiot you call Naruto. I don't want you to be in love with him anyway."

I held my head down. "Mother and Father...I hate you both dearly."

I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. I started to yell. "I HATE YOU!!! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO BE WITH NARUTO KUN!!"

My mother got up and smacked me. "You can hate me but you must respect me. You will not see Naruto and you will tell Naruto that you hate him."

I collasped onto my knees. "I can't mother...I can't...I just can't...I would do anything to be with him...please don't force me to hurt him"

My mother kneeled and lifted my head up. She gave me the most hurtful glare.

"I'll sympathize with you because you obviously do like him. I don't want you to have any contact with him... You'll learn to love Sai." She said with a smile.

My parents were never this cruel to me before. Why are they treating me this way. What is the meaning of this. Why mother..Why father. You guys used to be so kind to me. What happen to you.

I ran to my room and cried in my pillow.

I stayed there for hours.

I skipped dinner and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The Next Day ,

"Hinataa!! Are you walking with us today!" Naruto walked up to me while I was walking to school.

"Yes Master are you?!" Dattebayo yelled trying to jump onto my back.

I pushed him away and walked away.

I could tell Naruto and Dattebayo was worried about me.

I then saw Sai. He gave me a kiss on the cheek to greet me. "Hi."

I looked at him and looked away.

"Come on can I just get a hi." He said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Um..Sai did you put my parents up to this?"

"To what?"

"To me dating you.."

He reached over and whispered in my ear. "Let's just say I love you...and they helped me get to you."

I gave him a sincere smile. " Thanks for telling me."

Naruto walked up to me and Sai. "Hinata you dissed me and Dattebayo today what's up with you?"

"Naruto I'm sorry but I can't have any contact with you..." Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Um Hinataa...please don't cry.." Naruto reached out to me. He then stopped when he saw Sai hold onto me.

"She my girlfriend now.."

Naruto froze.

"What?!"


	21. This is going to be a long long day!

* * *

-Author Notes- 

-I have a feeling I angered some of my fans...SRRY!!! This chappie will make you feel alittle better I think..-

* * *

"You can't be serious!? Hinata he's lying right!?" Naruto said looking with saddened eyes 

"He's telling the truth but Naruto kun I-I can explain." I said trying to reach out to him.

"I don't wanna hear it." Naruto started walking away. Dattebayo on his back looking back at me with sad eyes.

I couldn't take it. Everything is changing...so quickly. I had to stop it.. I just couldn't lose Naruto kun. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about my parents. Iam willing to disobey them for Naruto. I need him so much. I can't...

I grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto turned around "What do you want now."

I kissed him.

I want to be with him. So badly at this point I didn't care what anyone thought.

I held the kiss for a few minutes before he grabbed my shoulders and looked at my eyes.

He noticed I was crying.

It was like he read my mind or something.

He pulled me in a hug. "Hinata...you never wanted to go with him did you. It's okay."

I shook my head no.

Sai stood there and stared. "Look Hinata...you can't go around kissing other guys. Your still my girl."

Sai's voice just pissed Naruto off. "Look Sai! She never wanted to go with you in the first place. I don't know how this happened all I know is that you need to shut up! She doesn't belong to anybody!"

"Naruto your still sprouting that crap aren't you. Look she's mine and get away from her ok."

"Fuck you Sai. Get the fuck away." Naruto said getting angrier at him.

"Make me you penisless bitch."

"Stop it! Both of you!" I said raising my voice to the highest I ever had.

Naruto and Sai stopped yelling.

"I'm sorry if I misleaded you in anyway Sai but I'm not interested in you. I don't care if you tell my parents. Tell them. I. Dont. Care. I love Naruto kun and I will never ever love you!" I said.

After saying this I felt more relieved. I felt happier.

Sai slapped me.

I stood there tears steady flowing. Naruto pumbled him. He sent hard punches at him over and over again until there was blood all over his mouth and nose.

"Never. I mean never hit Hinata. If you ever touch her consider yourself crippled for life." Naruto said with a vengeful look. (Kinda like the one Kenshin gets when he goes Batosai.)

Naruto then looked down at me with the sweetest look. "Are you ok my sweet. If he ever hurts you again just tell me okay."

I gave him a smile. "Ok Naruto kun."

"Hinata...He left a bruise does it still hurt?" Naruto said noticing a small bruise on my face.

"No I'm oka-" Naruto kissed my cheek.

Then he moved towards my lips. "I refuse to let anyone hurt you ever."

That calmed me down alot. I reached over to Sai and poked him.

"Naruto kun...I think you knocked him unconscious."

"Oops." Naruto said

Then Dattebayo came out behind Naruto. "I almost forgot about you Dattebayo.." Naruto said poking Dattebayo's cheek.

"Don't do that Inspiration san! Anyway.." Dattebayo started jumping on Sai. "REVENGE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

"Um...Naruto kun...even though you did this...My parents don't want us to be together.. They don't want me with you ever." I said putting my hands on my head.

"Hinata...were just going to have to convince them otherwise huh." Naruto said with a smile. He picked up Sai.

"Let's go to your house and pay your parents a little visit to discuss somethings huh."

"Yeah!" Dattebayo said

"un." I replied.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long long day.


	22. Naruto kun don't do it!

* * *

Last -Author Notes- 

-I have a feeling I angered some of my fans...SRRY!!! This chappie will make you feel alittle better I think..-

New -Author Notes-

-OMG OMG My fans are happy again!! WOOT!! I'm really glad to be supported to the fullest with story. Oh and if your an hardcore SasuSaku fan that comes in the later chapters because we have to get this sorted out! As the plot thickens!! -DUN DUN DUN DUUH!!- I guess you can say I'm a little weird but to be truthful. Every word I write for this story is so much fun!-

-I was going to make this story more exciting but I'm not mature yet so to add that it would make it a mature story. I'll give you a hint it begins with a R and I know it was evil of me to think that but it would give Naruto more of a reason to kick Sai's butt seriously!! Also I might as well tell you the other canon in my story!!!

SasuSaku

The other one(s) are a secret! (Yes there will be more than one!)

PS. I like Sai! REALLY!! I'm only mean to him for comedic affect! Really!! -BUHLEAVE ME!!- -Spelled wrong on purpose-

:( I talk 2 much):

* * *

"Naruto kun I'm scared." I said looking at him while he had Sai slinged over his shoulder. 

"I know Sai might be contagious or something...Yuck." Naruto said as he wiped some of the blood off his shoulder.

"No for you...My parents can be ruthless. I don't know what they might do to you...It really scares me."

Naruto felt my words. He knew I was serious. He looked towards the sky. "Well I'll just hope to be okay. If they try to hurt you I won't hurt them but I will protect you at any cost."

"Naruto kun...I will protect you also with my life. Promise." Naruto reached his hand out to me and I did the same. We raised our hands while holding them together.

"Promise."

Dattebayo jumped on our hands but slipped off.

"Dattebayoo..." I said with a small giggle.

Dattebayo looked up. "Well I didn't want to be left out!"

I bent down to pick up Dattebayo with one hand. Naruto started to fall because alot of weight was pulling him down. We were all on the ground laughing. Except Sai though he probably experienced the most pain out of the fall.

We both got up. I picked Dattebayo and we headed for my house.

When we got there. Naruto and I took a deep breath about to go in.

I opened the door to see my parents at the door.

They looked very angry at me. Seeing Naruto angered them even more. Then they noticed my bruise that Sai gave me.

"Hinata...I'm sorry." My mother gave me a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt that much."

"Mother.."

She then looked at Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?! Why is he here! Get him away from us Hinata!"

"Mother I refuse!" She hit me. Oh so I thought Naruto blocked it.

"Ms. Hyuga I apologize for upsetting you but please don't take your anger out on Hinata chan."

"Hinata _chan_?! You have no right to give her any affectionate ending! She failed us all by loving you a failure. The worst of the worst. Let go of me!"

Naruto released her hand.

These words burned through Naruto's heart. In his face you could see how hurt he was. It looked as if his family was massacred before his very eyes.

"Mother stop treating him like this! He doesn't deserve this at all!"

"Shut up you insolent child!"

"He just want you for sex then to get rid of you. He doesn't love you. He's a liar. Why don't you understand!"

"Ms.Hyuga stop this! You don't know me! I don't know why your so angry with me but I did nothing to you or your child! What can I do to prove to you I'm worthy!!" He said thrusting one of his hands into a fist towards the wall.

"Fine...If your truly worthy of my daughter...you can have her. If you succeed and break her heart. I will come after you and you can consider yourself dead." She said grabbing the nearest Vodka bottle.

"Yes. Ms. Hyuga."

"You have to defeat My husband and I in a sparring match. We will use the judo practice swords to give a you a small advantage. You will use the samurai's greatest weapon a katana."

"Fine."

"Naruto kun...don't they are very powerful. They are the heads of the most martial art associations in this area."

Naruto looked at me giving me a faint smile. "I want to be with you to much to care."

"I will inform my husband when he comes home. You must meet us in our dojo at 8 or you can never be with Hinata ever."

"I understand."

"Good." Ms. Hyuga gave him a devious smile.

* * *

WOOH! Finished! That took a while! Well I hope you like it!


	23. The Result

It was time to fight my parents. We went out to the dojo.

Naruto waited for Ms. and Mr. Hyuga to come out to fight him. He held the sword tightly. Ms. and Mr. Hyuga appeared.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They both ran toward Naruto. They launched the first attack. Ms.Hyuga jumped slashed. Naruto blocked her attack but fell prey to Mr.Hyuga hitting him with hilt of his sword. Naruto coughed blood.

I gasped and turned away. I thought to myself. "The worse is to come...they're going to deliberately try to hurt Naruto kun."

I looked on to see what would happen next.

Ms.Hyuga looked at him. "You tired yet. I didn't even break a sweat."

"Not even close!" Naruto launched another attack. She dodged it. "Ha missed." She then noticed some of her hair on her sword. "What the."

Naruto pointed his sword to Ms.Hyuga's face. "Pay Attention." He smiled.

She knocked his sword out of her face. "HAAAAA!" Mr. and Ms. Hyuga charged at Naruto. Naruto was able to block Mr.Hyuga's and Ms.Hyuga with very little ease. He had to turn countless times to counter both attacks because they attacked from the front and the back.

"Mother! Father! That's not fair!" I yelled

" Life isn't fair. Now be quiet and watch." Mr.Hyuga said pushing Naruto's sword back. He looked at his sword. He noticed it started to break. He heard Naruto's attack and grabbed his sword within his hands. Naruto looked in awe. "What the?!" Mr.Hyuga kicked him across the room.

Naruto hit the wooden like walls hard. He coughed alot of blood. At this point he felt his whole body was about to give out. "I...must fight for Hinata..."

"NARUTO KUN!!!" I ran towards him. I kneeled beside him holding his hand within mine. I then gave my parents an evil glare. "Why would you deliberately hurt the only boy I truly loved!? What is wrong with you!?"

My parents froze.

Naruto started to get up. I tried to make him sit down because he was wincing from pain but he kept rising. He stumbled to his feet with his sword in his hand.

Mr. Hyuga thought "He should be almost dead at least more than unconscious why is he still moving?!"

Naruto looked towards them and started walking. "It's the will to fight. The will to keep on going. The will to not give up on love. The will to succeed. I will never give up."

My parents gripped their swords harder as he came closer. They slashed at him over and over. Everytime Naruto managed to block the attack almost barely. He knew to end this he had to break the swords.

Naruto attempted to cut both swords in half with a side swipe. My parents through the swords down afterwards. "You defeated us but I don't understand why you didn't hurt us."

"I'm not the person you make me out to be. I'm very kind to everyone almost. I don't liked to be treated badily so I don't treat others that way."

"In the end that will be your downfall Uzumaki." Mr.Hyuga said

"Thankyou for giving me a chamce to be with Hinata. Mr.Hyuga.."

"Call me Hiashi and now that you have defeated us it's only right that you can be with her but if you want to marry her we won't hold back next time."

"Yes sir."

I looked at Naruto kun with tearful eyes. "He did it! My parents didn't try to kill him." I thought

"Mother...Father...you was never going to intendedly hurt Naruto kun badily were you?"

"We weren't after we realised that he was worthy. We didn't break anything serious though so just need to go home and rest." Hiashi said walking outside.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "I did it."

I jumped on him. "Naruto kun!! I'm so happy your okay!"

He fell on his knees. "Hinata...your so cheery now."

"Um uh..uh um..." I started blushing and scratching my cheek slightly

"I like you that way."

"INSPIRATION SAN!!! YOU DID IT!!!" Dattebayo said running to jump on Naruto's head.

"Yeah. Thanks for staying Dattebayo." He smiled at him.

"NO PROBLEMO!!"

I helped Naruto up so I could take him home. Then my mother stood before us.

"I was wrong about you Uzumaki Naruto. I thought you were some street hoodlum but your more polite than myself. I greeted you with such discord and for that reason I'm sorry. You may do with my daughter what you like."

I blushed ferociously turning as red as a cherry. "MOM!"

"Maybe I should reword that part but anyway I expect you to be very kind with her. This doesn't make everything right with us but I do have a new found respect for you."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

I could just kiss him right now. I would but it would make his reputation worse with my parents so I'll just leave that alone...but I guess we should head home.

"Naruto kun I'll take you home." I said

"Ok Hinata."

"Oh and Hinata I apologize for being violent towards you. Your the sweetest child a girl could have. I only hope you except my apology." My mother said looking away from me.

I gave her a hug. "No matter what you do to me mother I will always love you. I may get angry and say mean things but I don't mean them."

My mom smiled.

I broke away from the hug and grabbed Dattebayo.

We then headed to Naruto's house.

* * *

WOOOH!! That took forever!! Sorry I'm just updating but yeah...I'll update again soon! I hope you guys know I'm typing the first thought that comes to mind. I'm not the person to think! nehh..I'm just kidding but part of it is true though. I can only wonder what will happen at Naruto's house!

-Post thoughts about Next Chapter

-How was this chapter!? -Critique!-

-Flattery(optional) sike I was just kidding..me and my jokes.

That's all I expect from a review! So This is the long awaited chapter. I hope no one's dissapointed!!

P.S I suck at fight writing so don't flame me about that! Thank you 4 reading!!


	24. Author's Note!

I have no intention on making this mature cuz...I'm only teen so that's why my stories consist of teen! Actually I only have 2...lol.

It doesn't mean it won't be sexual content...perverted smile ok ok...I was just kidding. Like I said I'm a little too young for that. I will update when I can!! Don't worry!! This will continue!!

But yeah please continue to read this! I appreciate the wuv and hits from everyone!! That means your reading!!! Yea READING but I have a paper due so I won't be able to log on much and on top of that I'm on punishment for a month. Talk about harsh!! So I won't be able to log on the computer until my mom gives in and lets me be free. I'm so sad..oh poo... but yeah...please send me a PM about what you would like to happen next!! That's the least I can do... The first 10 will be included in the story send them fast!!

I don't care what you send but it has to make sense!!

I'll log on when I can!! CYA later ..

CPU2B signin out!!! Hey that's me!! lol.


	25. Finale Part 1

I didn't kill him but he did getr his ass kicked again!

Part 1 of The Finale!

There is going to be 3 parts each as long as 900 something letters. 2700 woot!!

* * *

Part 1

"Naruto kun...are you sure your alright? That fight looked fierce." I said walking with Naruto's arm slinging around my neck.

"I'm ok Hinata really.. Thank you for walking me home."

"Anything for you Naruto kun."

Dattebayo jumped out of my grasp.

"Dattebayo?"

"Master san...You got your wish. You can be with Inspiration...no Naruto sama. I enjoyed my time with you."

I started to cry. "Dattebayo...I don't want you to leave your one of my best friends. Even if you are stuffed. I don't care! You can't go!"

"I'm sorry..."

Naruto kneeled beside him. "I've grown to really like you Dattebayo. I love you as if you were my own blood." Naruto pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you so much."

"Thank you..Naruto sama."

"Heh..I like Inspiration san better." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok!"

Dattebayo broke from the hug and started walking. "I'll miss you guys dearly."

Then Sai grabbed him.

I gasped. "Dattebayo!"

Naruto looked at him with a glare. "I thought I defeated you."

"Let's just say...I don't lose so easily and if you do anything stupid I will tear Dattebayo from his seams."

I screamed at him. "NO! DON'T Hurt Him!! He has done nothing to you."

Sai walked closer to me. "This is to better our relationship Hinata.."

"That's a load of bull Sai!" Naruto yelled about to punch him.

Sai held grabbed his fist before the punch could deliver. "I said nothing...stupid but, I guess that's too hard for you Naruto."

"You little bitch." Naruto said growling at him.

Sai started to rip Dattebayo. He cried out in pain.

"Dattebayo!" I screamed out.

"Stop it Sai!! What do you want this time!" Naruto said

"Hmm...I want my dignity back but I assume I can't get that back now can I. How bout you hand Hinata over."

"How bout I kick your ass." Naruto said raising his fist.

"How about I break Dattebayo into small pieces."

I walked over to Sai in tears. "Fine. You can have me."

Sai smirked. "I'm glad your seeing it my way." Sai knew he had won. He just wanted to rub it in Naruto's face so much he could taste it.

"Naruto...I have your girl what now? Are you angry? Are you mad? You went through all this to keep her and, I got her in less than a week's time."

Naruto grew angry by each passing word.

"Don't..take her." Naruto mumbled

"What was that Naruto?" Sai said with an evil grin.

"Don't take her." He said slightly louder.

"Can I get a please."

"Don't take her please." He mumbled

"Maybe I could hear you better of you was on your knees."

Naruto slowly kneeled. His eyes were filled with hatred.

"DON'T TAKE HER!...PLEASE!" Naruto yelled as tears slid down his cheeks.

Sai threw Dattebayo to Naruto. "You can have the doll."

Naruto caught him. He looked at him. "Dattebayo are you ok?"

"Inspiration san my fluff is falling out..."

"You'll be okay buddy...I'll fix you promise."

"Thank you Inspiration san.."

I looked at Sai. "I can go now." I walked away swiftly. Sai grabbed my arm as I tried to leave.

He then pulled me near him. "Your mine remember...and I will have you whether you like it or not."

"Get off of me!" Sai gripped my arm harder. "Ow! Stop please Sai! Don't do this!"

I then felt him releasing my arm. I noticed that Naruto jumped punch him from the side. This time he left a dent in his face.

"Bitch." Naruto said moving his arm in a circular motion.

I couldn't imagine what would have happen if he had his way with me but, I'm really happy he didn't.

Naruto walked over to me and embraced me in a hug. "He hurt you didn't he... I have a feeling he was going to do something unforgivable to you."

"I'm ok Naruto just a little bru-." Naruto grabbed my wrist and kissed it.

I pulled my wrist back swiftly. I twiddled my fingers and blushed. Naruto just gave me a smile.

I thought "Damn it! He did it again!! When he does that kind of thing my stomach just goes into knots."

He leaned near me. His lips were close to my ear. "I wasn't going to let him go far with you...but..." I could hear him smirk.

I turned redder than a volcano. I squealed lightly. He heard me and started laughing. "I was just kidding Hinata. I wouldn't do that to you."

In my heart I was kind of dissapointed.

Sai picked himself up. "You little bitch..you dented my face."

Naruto looked at him. "Oops I guess I'm stronger than I thought."

"Naruto...I hate you."

Sai started walking towards Naruto. I grabbed him.

"Sai stop this violence. Please." He pushed me away. This was the last straw. I was very angry I was already mad at him for what happened earlier. Now I'm really angry.

"Sai."

He turned to me. I slapped him.

"Sweetie...that hurt. Your so aggressive."

"Shut up Sai. I'm not your sweetie and I you have no right to call me that after what you put me through." I said holding my hand.

"Hmph...your a troublesome woman Hinata."

"NO YOUR A WOMAN BEATER AND I WOULD BE SURPRISED IF YOU GET ANYONE!!!" I yelled

"whatever"

Sai started to walk away. He looked back at Naruto and I. "Naruto you are the better man in this fight. I hate to admit it but you deserve her. I give up."

Naruto smirked. What he wanted to say was " I had to kick your ass like twice to realise that?!"

What came out was "Sai! Don't give up on my account try harder. Maybe your girlfriend will be as good as Hinata."

"Hmph." Sai said giving a smile. It seemed like a true smile.

"Ok Naruto. We'll see who's better." Naruto reached out his hand to Sai.

"Truce."

"For now."

* * *


	26. Reminder WAH!

HI! Everyone...on punishment again...u know I can never stay off anyway...but I update when convient family is going through alot and punishment cya 


	27. Finale Part 2

Part 2 of The Finale!

* * *

"Naruto we can be together now..." I said hugging Naruto holding my on his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arm around my back. "Yeah...I'm so happy."

Dattebayo looked at Sai. "Mothercrapper!"

Sai ignored him and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you!"

Naruto released me.

"Dattebayo shush. He's already suffered enough."

"Fine...if I had my arm!! I would have kicked your grass SAI! REMEMBER THAT!!" Dattebayo said jumping up and down angrily.

"At least he didn't curse." Naruto said smiling

Sai continued to walk away.

I started to run. "Naruto kun. There still some wires unplugged. We have to go fix a few things. Dattebayo will you stay to help us?"

"Yes Master san!!"

I headed to school to find Sakura Haruno. "Sakura!"

I saw her taking some of her books out of her locker.

She acknowledged us. "Um..yes."

"I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I would like you to tell you something."

Naruto butted into the conversation. "I think Sasuke likes you. I want you to go find him."

Sakura blushed immensely. "No way..."

I nodded.

Sakura looked puzzled. "But what do I do now...he's probably not even at school. I have no idea where he can be. What should I say to him... I'm really happy but what if he doesn't like me..."

"Tell him how you feel I'm sure you'll get the anwser you've wanted all along.." Dattebayo said

"Your right...thank you I'll go find him and I hope everything goes my way."

Sakura ran off to find Sasuke and she hoped and hoped that he was close. She wanted to know if everything they said was true if Sasuke really liked her. If he already had a girlfriend. She wanted to know...if it was too late.

* * *


	28. Finale Part 3

Part 3- I think this is one of my longest chapters- plz don't ask why.

* * *

Recap:

Sakura ran off to find Sasuke and she hoped and hoped that he was close. She wanted to know if everything they said was true if Sasuke really liked her. If he already had a girlfriend. She wanted to know...if it was too late.

* * *

Sakura ran the streets looking for Sasuke instead she noticed this guy in a trench coat with a hat on. He was drinking a hot beverage at a local cafe she ran past. He resembled Sasuke in so many ways. Sakura was curious of this guy so she walked into the shop. She looked at him and he looked at her. He smiled. "Would you like to join me?" Sakura blushed. She finally reconigzed him it was Sasuke. She couldn't really tell because he was all covered up in his coat. 

"Sure."

Sakura walked to his table and took a seat. She was wondering what he was doing alone. Even though he was covered up his eyes wandered away as if he was sad. Sakura just wanted to touch him to make sure he was ok. Before she knew it she was reaching her hand out to him but she pulled it back quickly. Sasuke turned to her. "Oh Im sorry I was just thinking.."

"Um Sasuke..." Sakura started to lean over the table. She knew what she wanted to do but her heart wouldn't let her go through with it. Sasuke realised what he was trying to do too. He was scared. He thought to himself "I dont wanna rush anything I should just stay where I am.." and then the unthinkable happened. Dattebayo just jumped on Sasuke's head. Sasuke's head fell he had a sweat drop coming down his head. "Where did you come from!?"

Dattebayo jumped off his head and went into explanation. "Well this is what happened! While Sakura you were running off I was sent to go with you as a bodyguard. We thought you would hold back if you knew I was coming so I hid and we didn't talk about it."

"Sakura what is he talking about?" Sasuke asked puzzled

Sakura waved her hands back and forth. "No no..he means nothing by that he's just talking...heh heh heh."

"No! I wasn't Sakura LOVES-" Sakura grabbed Dattebayo by his mouth and gave him an evil glare. "You say anything and you will die."

Sasuke just didn't know what to say but he started to think.

"Hmm...loves candy...no too obvious...loves videogames...kinda unexpected. I got it! She loves Naruto!" Sasuke thought to himself

"Sakura you wanted to tell me you loved Naruto..." Sasuke said

Sakura froze. Sasuke is pretty dense when it comes to things like this. "NO YOOU IDIOT SHE LOVES YOU AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE 2nd period MATH!? Your not that bright." Dattebayo practically yelled at him

Sakura melted into the chair hoping she would disappear. She was at the point in her when she didn't even want to hear Sasuke's anwser.

"Your not that bright for forgeting the name you gave me. It's first period math and besides I'm a honors student you didn't even go to school." Sasuke said cockingly

Sakura knew the arguing wouldn't end if she didn't say something so she spoke. "Ahem"

"Oh my fault." Dattebayo and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Grrr.." Dattebayo and Sasuke were exchanging evil glares.

Sakura sat up to the table. "Did we forget something?"

Sasuke looked at her and just stared.

He started turning red. "Oh um yeah...you he said you loved me...is that true."

Datebayo jumped up. "YEAH YEAH!!!"

Sakura nodded.

"Um...Sakura I don't think I love anybody but we can give it a chance I guess." Sasuke blushing "I mean your pretty cute.."

Sakura just lit up. She just wanted to give him a hug. Instead she made a fangirl sqealing noise. Sasuke looked a little puzzled but he just went along with it. For now on she was known as Ms. Sakura Uchiha. Well at least for the time being. I mean its not like she married him or anything.

Dattebayo interrupted the affectionate looks they gave each other. "Well!? Don't I get a gift for what I've done!?"

"Um..thank you Dattebayo. I appreciate it." Sakura said smiling

"Your welcome but I want something material from First Period Math san."

"Um what do you want?"

"I know Master san cant be with me always all the time so I want another plushie like me."

Sakura thought of something she previously did. "I have many plushies like you at home! You want a Hinata one right?"

"Yesss -bayo-!"

"Well if you want we can go get it because Dattebayo went through all this trouble." Sakura said smiling

Dattebayo looked at Sasuke with sad eyes.

Sasuke looked at him reluctantly. "It's the least we can do."

"Lets go! I can't wait!!"

So they all walked to Sakura's house to find all of her plushies she made for art class. "I was going to give the Hinata plushie to Naruto but you need it the most."

"She looks so pretty!! Thank you!!" The Hinata plushie had dots for eyes. Bluish black long hair and had a purple sweatshirt on. She also had black pants and little black shoes. Her figure was very similar to Dattebayo's. She was just a little bit paler.

"Your welcome Dattebayo!" Sakura said with a smile. "Now you won't be lonely you'll always have someone just like you."

Sasuke smiled too. "I hope your happier now."

"Iam I really am I'm about to go show Inspiration san and Master san!!"

"Wait Dattebayo aren't you gonna name her?" Sasuke asked

"How about chuu it reminds me of the nervous sound Inspiration told me Master used to make out of embarressment."

"Ok. Well see you later!" Sasuke said

"Bye!" Sakura waved.

Salura then looked at Sasuke. "Omg Sasuke Uchiha is in my room and in my house..." Sakura fainted while her mind was rebooting from the settings. Nothing happened that day.

Dattebayo soon got back to Naruto and I.

"Well?" Naruto asked

"I got a new friend for putting Sakura and 1st period math together!" Dattebayo yelled jumping up with excitement holding her hand

"she looks like me." I said blushing

"Hey Dattebayo does that mean you got a girlfriend?" Naruto asked shoving him a little.

"Hmm...I dunno..well lets find out." Dattebayo grabbed Chuu's other hand and kissed her.

Naruto started laughing. I shoved him. "Naruto kun did you teach him that?"

"Maybe." Naruto started snickering evily.

Chuu came to life. "I will be your girlfriend Dattebayo I would love chuu.."

"YAY!" Dattebayo said

Well this is the end to an awesome story. Everyone lived happily ever after and Dattebayo was never lonely ever again. Everyone was happy but Sai and I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.


	29. New Story!

I have a new story out called Sasuke's Redemption y don't u guys check it out! Its way cool...drama filled violence/slight humor/action!! I think you'll luvv it!!


End file.
